Question: What number results when 50 is increased by $120\%$?
Answer: Because $120\%$ of 50 is $1.2(50) = 60$, when we increase 50 by $120\%$, we get $50 + 60 = \boxed{110}$.  Alternatively, we could find our answer by multiplying 50 by $1 + 1.2 = 2.2$, which also gives us $\boxed{110}$.